Double Red Dragons
by DarkPlasmaDragon
Summary: What happens if the whole team Natsu dies? Then they appear at this kind of place people call "Hell"? They then meet these "devils" and this red one is forced to marry this god damn arrogant guy? What did they do?
1. Rampage among summer

**Hello People it's DarkTheDragon here!**

**The Harems will be:**

**Natsu: Akeno, Koneko, Ravel, Ophis, Gabriel, Serafall, Rossweise and Erza**

**Issei: Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Grayfia, Raynare, OC and OC**

**Let's get this Story Started!**

**Chapter One - The Rampage among Summer.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's Acnologia!" Gildarts shouted.

"You guys go on ahead." Natsu ordered.

"What about you?" Lucy asked.

"I'll go slay the "**King of Dragons**" Natsu assured.

"Why not let us help Salamander?" Gajeel asked.

"Because you can't use Dragon Force right now" Natsu pulled out rocks that are enough for everybody plus two.

"I want you to have this too." He said, throuwing the rocks at every body.

"I'll come!" Happy said.

"No." He said, walking towards Acnologia.

"Please don't leave..." Lucy murmured.

"Dragon Fo-"

"**I****ce Make Cannon!**" Gray interrupted.

He hit Natsu with the cannon.

"You Idiot!,**(So did not make a quote for a story of mine)**you think I'm gonna let my bro die on me? Let's die as a team, Team Natsu, Not just you alone, Natsu!"Gray yelled into Natsu's face.

"The Guild Stays out of this!" Erza commanded, facing the other direction of her precious guild mates.

"I won't take-"

"You will understand?" Erza yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Ever body except Team Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and the three cats yelled.

Everybody began to run away while in tears knowing that their own friends are gonna die.

"What happens if they need to communicate us?" Wendy asked innocently.

"Aye! Natsu gave them a Special lacrima called the CommuRock Lacrima!" Happy happily assured. **(No pun intended and the Lacrima is like the snails in One Piece)**

"Well let's go!" Natsu ordered.

"Aye!" Everybody ran, not knowing what will happen next.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**How was it? Long? Short? Cheesy?**

**Tell me in your reviews and stay awesome people!**


	2. Last Moment of Summer

**Sorry you guys for not making a new chapter, I have school so I have less time to work on my stories.**

**So many of you guys wanted me to make Issei into a girl. Okay then I shall do it, I shall answer your PMs:**

**mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Yes I shall do what you said, It would be funny for Issei to freak out when Gajeel eats Issei's balance breaker, I shall do it for when it's the meeting of the three factions!**

** 179: Yes I shall do it gamma!**

**Many of you guys wanted me to do a female Issei, So I shall do it!**

**Anyways let's do this! (Ps: Spoiler, if you don't wanna spoiler just scroll down, anyways, Ev-)**

**Talking "**Igneel!"

**Attacks "**Igneel!"

**Thinking/Thoughts **"_Igneel!_"

**Sounds** *Igneel*

**Chapter 2- Last Moment of Summer**

"Roar Of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu roared, attacking Acnologia with most of his strength.

Acnologia just ignored it like it was just a little tiny fly.

"Tch, god dammit!" Natsu shouted, not knowing hot to kill Acnologia.

The rest of Team Natsu didn't know how to find Acnologia's weakness.

Dammit, Dammit, Dammit... DAMMIT!" Natsu kept on cursing while punching Acnologia repeatedly with all of his might.

"Natsu watch out!" Erza warned him, pushing him out of the ways that Acnologia's Roar (That he was Oblivious to) was heading.

_"I died again? Oh well, at least they have a new leader to acompany them, Natsu..." _Erza thought when the roar blasted her to bits, "killing her".

Everyone was frozen in shock as a huge crater filled the spot where Erza "died".

"Where is she?" Gray asked, searching for Titania.

"Sh- sh- sh- she d- died..." Lucy stuttered, hoping what she said wasn't true.

"No, she can't be dead!" Natsu kept on repeating, denying the cold, hard truth.

"You guys... let's defeat Acnologia and return home... Besides, Erza wouldn't want us to mourn over her for the rest of our lives! Now let's go and kick  
>Acnologia's ass!" Gray yelled hoping to motivate them.<p>

Then there was a moment of cold silence.

"You guys?" Gray asked, wondering they weren't cheering and going along with him.

The rest of Team Natsu was frozen in complete fear, terrified for their lives at what was behind the Ice Maker.

Gray turned, seeing this huge, long assed Dragon right in front of him.

Gray met his fate, for him to be "killed" by a dragon, when it happened, you can hear the word damn once Acnologia "killed" Gray.

_"Dammit, so this is how I die is it? Well I had fun while it lasted, but I wish i could have more time to say goodbye to the whole guild... Well goodbye everyone..." _Gray thought once he "died".

Everyone was frozen in shock again, seeing another one of your friends die in front of you and you couldn't stop it makes you think that you're really useless.

"Dammit not-" Natsu said.

*Splat* *Gasp*

"... Happy" "Carla..." "Panther lily..." Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel muttered as their exceeds died.

Acnologia was close so it could "kill" the three exceeds in a second.

"No... not them too..." "Dammit! If only I was fast enough!" The four survivors said. (Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and Lucy)

_"I died, without any fish too! TOT Natsu get some more fish for me for my funeral Okay!" _Happy thought as what he thought, "died".

_"Wendy... I'm sorry that i couldn't watch over you for the rest of your life and when you grow up... I wish you a happy life"_ Carla thought as she "died".

_"Sorry partner that I couldn't help at fighting at this hard fight, may you have my regards..." _Pantherlily thought for the "last" time.

Acnologia's next target was not ignored as it's next target was the Celestial mage, Lucy, and she seemed to notice it.

"Run you guys! I'll keep him off of you so run away!" Lucy commanded them.

"No I will-"

"Salamander just come here, Blondie's brave enough to sacrifice herself so just run!" Gajeel interrupted.

"No I will not-"

*Swing*

'Lucy!" Natsu yelled seeing the "death" of his best friend/partner.

Lucy had sacrificed herself so the others can run away.

"Dammit!"

So they ran as fast as they can because Natsu commanded them to follow him, so once they were in the middle of the forest, there was this book, there was no cover, but it was flipped to one certain page it said, First attack with your strongest attack...

Once they finished reading the book they began to walk back to Acnologia.

When they reached it, they muttered the words they red from the book.

"First use your strongest attack..."

"Roar of the Fire/Sky/Iron Dragon!" the three dragon slayers yelled.

"And end with... Fairy Blast!" the three yelled. **(I didn't know what kind of attack I should do because I didn't know which one Blast/Shoots with fairy in the attack...)****  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlash Backxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It hurts!" Natsu yelled, his brain having a huge headache and his whole body hurting all over.

*Screams*

"Salamander, we can... go through this... to avenge everyone..." Gajeel muttered, also hurting as hell.

"But what about... the others... back at the guild?" Wendy asked, sore all over.

"We have to defeat... Acnologia or else it would... get everyone... back at the guild..." Natsu answered also tortured by the pain.

"...They'll miss us." Wendy began.

"...Because we will" Gajeel continued.

"Die..." Natsu ended.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlash Back Overxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The three dragon slayer's conscious went black.

"This is all for ending you strongest opponent..."

"For the cost of your life."

_*Laughs* __"I died... but at least I had fun while it lasted, at least I will be the most strongest Iron Slayer in my next life..." Gajeel thought as he ended._

_"Carla, at least I'm with you... and I get to see the others too in heaven..." Wendy used her last thought._

_"Everyone... I'm sorry Fairy Tail, Igneel, Everyone... I failed, but I will see you all again soon, that is what my gut tells me anyway..." Natsu ended..._

**The End**

**So how was it? Was it good or bad? Anyways, please review and tell me who you want for _Both_ harems.**

**Anyways Bye!**

**-DarkPlasmaDragon**

**Signing Out**

**...**


	3. Dragon Meeting

**Hello everybody! It's me DarkPlasmaDragon! This is the third chapter of Double Red Dragons! So anyways, Many of you guys wanted me to make Issei a girl right? Well I will do that in the future, like in chapter 5 or something, and one of you guys said this "Make Issei a girl, so the girls can either choose themselves or Natsu." Or something among the lines of that, shout out to gammahulk for that review...**

**Anyways I will now respond to your reviews:**

**seisaoftw: I will put Issei in this story, because the Title is: Double Red Dragons, but I will do a story like this in the future. (Without Issei)**

** 179: (Spoiler for Fairy Tail, If you are watching the anime then scroll down, but if you're reading the manga then continue.) Yes he shall, but Natsu dosen't know that yet because in Chapter 1, they were in the Tenrou Island arc.**

**NightCruiser: Yes, sorry about that xx row it was stupid, but I took it out when I updated the chapter, also I didn't search any synonyms about "died" because I was in a hurry.**

**Shout out to NightCruiser and 179 for their ongoing support for this story and all of you guys, so let's start the engine and start reading...**

**Talking - "**Pervert"

**Sounds - ***Bang*

**Attacks - **_" Explosion!"_

**Chapter 3 - Dragon Meeting**

Issei's POV (Point Of View)

I'm almost there, I cannot believe I'm going to fight a High-class Devil...

But it's for Buchou' sake and virginity. I'm going to go in there and raid this party!

I better make myself awesome... I chuckled to myself.

Let's do this... I then punch the door open.

*Bang!*

"Who's that?"

"It's the Pawn..."

"Damn bastard got punch on my god damn suit!"

Dang... I really feel bad for that guy with the punch...

"Issei-kun!" Kiba cheered, happy that I, his fellow friend joined the party. Also shut up Kiba, you going to ruin my reputation and make everyone think I'm gay! I am clearly part of the Oppai Army you god damn bishounen!

"Ara ara, you're late..." Akeno said seductively.

"…You got dust, on my candy..." Koneko murmured, clearly irritated that her precious candy was ruined.

"Sorry about that you guys..." I apologized, sweat dropping at Koneko's ignorance of me arriving.

I'm scared for my life that she's going to punch me in the gut later.

Anyways, I better tell them the reason I'm here...

"Raiser, I de-"

"What do you want you god damn puny, new, weak, bastard, god damn ass of a devil? You disgrace the title of devil and wasting my god damn precious time, don't you see we're all having a party and a wedding?" Raiser shouted, interrupting me, he is clearly irratated and rude.

I then sweat dropped at his lack of manner and dumbness as I was about to respond to his question, I felt everyone in the room was sweat dropping, even his family.

Silence filled the whole room, it was pretty awkward...

"…Anyways, I declare a battle!" I declared.

"How dare you!" Raiser insulted.

"How about a battle..." A guy with red hair (Where have I seen that before?) questioned.

"Dragon v.s. Phoenix. Also what would you want once you win?" the mysterious figure asked.

"Onii-sama! What are you saying!" Buchou surprisingly asked.

Wait... That's her brother!

"Lucifer-sama! What are you doing? That's just-"

"But he is still a devil isn't he?" Buchou's brother countered.

"Well I accept the challenge, even if he is just a puny low level devil." Raiser accepted.

"I want Buchou for my prize!" I shouted, I think I saw Buchou blush for a second...

I then heard a rumbling noise.

Narrator's POV (3rd Pov)

*Rumble* *Shake* Shake*

Then four mysterious figures were seen lying on the floor.

"Cancel the wedding, it's an emergency!" The red hair figure, now known as Sirzechs Lucifer (Gremory) commanded, worried for the three figures on the floor.

"No, I shall not accept this, worrying for three humans and a cat!" Raiser declined, seeing the four anonymous people clearly.

"Just accept it Raiser, you can wait another week or so!" Ravel Phenex said.

"Fine!" Raiser responded, irratated.

Silence filled the room as nurses help the four.

The next day...

Mysterious Figure #1's POV

Where am I? I just woke up and my head hurts as hell. What the hell, this isn't my house it's all different and stuff, did _ do all of this? Where's _? I don't see him anywhere, so that-

*Creak*

I turn my head right to the noise, it's a woman in a towel with gray hair...

"H-"

"Sirzechs come quick, one of them is awake!" The gray haired girl yelled.

I then heard footsteps coming into this room.

"Hello, what's your name? Mine's Sirzechs and the woman with the gray hair is Grayfia." The man, Sirzechs introduced himself.

"Hello... Mine name is... Dang I forgot-"

""Natsu!"" the other two shouted, I then realized they were in the same bed as I.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Sirzechs asked.

"I'm Gajeel, and this little girl's called Wendy." Gajeel answered.

"And I'm Natsu!" I ended.

**This is a cliffhanger, sorry you guys but I have a headache, so this is all I can do. If it is short tell me and if you want more just review.**

**Stay awesome.**

**Review here:**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Just kidding, I can still write so let's keep going.**

Narrator's POV

"Aye!" the fourth figure said.

"Is that..."

"No it isn't..."

""Happy!/A talking cat!"" Both Sirzechs and Natsu said.

"Where are we anyways?" Happy sleepily murmured.

"You're in hell!" Sirzechs spookily yelled.

*Scream*

Grayfia then grabbed Sirzechs somewhere where he hates... his earlobe.

"Owww Grayfia-chan it hurts, it hurts!" Sirzechs cried.

"No more scaring people..." Grayfia commanded.

"Yes ma'am..." Sirzechs replied.

Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel were scared to death, afraid of the gray version of the Titania.

"Well, let me now show you around the house of Gremory, but if you dare break anything..." Grayfia began.

Natsu and Gajeel were pissing themselves, afraid for their lives.

"One, I'll kill you... or two, You pay." Grayfia ended.

The four then hesitantly followed Grayfia with Sirzechs behind them. Not knowing what kinds of suprises there were...

**That's the end folks, Follow, Favorite, Review or do all! Bye!**

**Sincerely,**

**-DarkPlasmaDragon**

**Signing out...**


	4. The Past Of The Newest Member!

**Hello everybody! Welcome back to ****Double Red Dragons!**** Thank you all for your support and continue reading. I will now answer your questions/reviews:**

**Shin XIX: The reason why everybody is saying "Make Issei a girl!" is because I put up a chapter/AN that if anybody wants Issei to be a girl or not and what the harems they want.**

**NightCruiser: I will make Issei a girl later on, but I'm going to do that in a new arc that I made, the Team Natsu's Hell arc, it will be out soon so just you wait!**

…**That's all of the reviews so let's get this started.**

**I also forgot to put this in the other chapters but...**

**Disclaimer: DarkPlasmaDragon does not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD, or else Erza would be kissing Natsu and I don't like Lissana or Lucy that much.**

**Chapter Four - The Past of the newest member!**

As they were walking, they stepped into a room. This room had five beds, all of them covered with blankets.

"They were found 9 hours after you guys appeared, they were injured so we had to take them in..." Sirzechs said "Do you know them?"

Then some nurses came in and started forming around the five beds, once they lifted the covers up, the four then gasped. "Erza-chan..." "Pantherlily..." "Lucy and Ice hooker?" "Carla!"

Yes, the others were there as they were also transported to Highschool DxD world.

Natsu was so happy, he cried so hard it almost filled the entire room, like Juvia, Happy was also helping him, happy that fish can be brought to Carla once again.

Wendy was happy, all of her fellow teammates were here, now she can talk to them again, and they're not dead! Gajeel was trying his best not to cry, one happy that he can be together with his guild mates, and two, able to be the best of the Iron Dragon Slayers.

Then something happened which totally ruined the moment as there was a mysterious hole in the wall right next to them.

A man walked out of the hole, all bruised and bloody, he was also tired, he had black hair in the middle, some white hair front and at the back was just yellow, **(Like my** **avatar,except...**), he was also carrying a scythe.

"Damn it, where am I? This isn't..." The man said, then the scythe disappeared.

Then everything turned black for him.

**Flash Back! (New Guy's POV)**

Where is that thing? I'm waiting for that god damn dragon. Sigh, I'm never going to get that item now! Wait, what's that... dammit! It's a dragon, but it seems more powerful then before... might as well try to kill it.

Plasma Mode On!

I activate my favorite mode, I then attack it at the sides... Nothing, it doesn't work! Wait, what, it's coming closer. It's close enough to kill me right now, it's claw no, don't kill me, please don't! Wait, that weapon, dang it, it hit me already! Do I really have no choice? Tch, might as well use it or else, no don't think about it...

Darkness Scythe!

I make a "bring it on" motion to show that I'm not afraid! I jump to the sides, avoiding his roar, I then summon a black sphere called "Dark Blaster" and hit it. I then run up to it, once it roars, I jump, I thought, but the dragon did something I didn't expect, to predict what I was going to do, so I got bruised and fell to the ground.

Then a miracle happened, it just fell to the ground, like it was dead, but there appeared have flames on its body. I then got pulled by this mysterious force, I closed my eyes unconsciously, I then had memories of my dear friends, but I couldn't really remember their names, even though I talked to them before this battle.

I opened my eyes, where I was looked just like a castle, and I was in the medical room. I looked around, I saw five beds, 5 nurses, and 6 other people, I just really looked at their hair to be honest, but the one with pink hair got my attention, then everything turned black.

Dream Sequence...

"Oi, shut up Dron, as if you got your weapons stolen from you!"

Eh, where am I? I look at the a group which seem to be having fun, I looked at their clothes, then I saw something weird, they were wearing some kind of symbol on their backs.

_Hello Kuro Metachi..._

What's that, I then take out one of my swords cautiously.

_Relax, we do no harm. We're just here for some thing, you can call us... Chat Soime and Mavo Vermi._

Okay, Chat-san and Mavis-san, are two girls or not?

_Well, I'm not really any gender, but I would take the form of a girl... _A fain me also was heard I think.

Well, okay then, but what is this scene?

_These are your friends..._

W-what, you mean, th-they are my friends?

_Yes, they are the ones you have forgotten..._

But, why... my head!

_I am putting the information of your friends, I have taken it away before because once you found out, it would scar you for life._

Wh-what do you mean?

_They betrayed you, they just used you, well actually this one did..._

Then the scene changed, we were on the beach, I then see another group of people sitting down, with the same symbols on their backs.

_Their names are, Ruby, Blaine, Gia, Cenu and Kalvin. The last name is the one who actually betrayed you._

But how? I mean, why would he do this and how did he make them not remember me?

_Why would you think they don't think about you? Well that is smart thinking because, he actually made them forget you, now don't ask why, because I'm gonna explain it to you._

**Well that's the end guys, sorry for not uploading this chapter early, but the next chapter is called, The reason of the betrayal! So just wait, I think it's gonna be soon!**

**Sneak Peek!**

What! That bastard, how dare he do that, I mean I did save him, but because of this stupid thing! No regrets is what he did, yes I will destroy him!

**That's it, goodbye everyone!**


	5. The reason of Betrayal!

**The reason of betrayal!**

**Welcome back to ****Double Red Dragons!**** Sorry for not making this chapter very quickly, had to go to school so I cannot edit this fanfic... Also, thank you guys for all of your support, now let's see what questions you have...**

**NightCruiser: How did you find out I was a Naza fan? *Just checks chapter* Oh, my disclaimer... Also, yes Kuro will have an important role later on...**

**That's all... Not that many people reviewed *sob* Well, let's get the party started!**

**Also the disclaimer... Issei come over here!**

**Ise: Y-yes..?**

**Dark: Say the disclaimer...**

**Ise: O-okay...**

**Ise: Dark does not own Fairy Tail nor Highschool DxD...**

**Chapter 5 - The reason of Betrayal!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro's POV<strong>

Also, how did he notice that I don't care what the other people in MagCatas think. I was just trying to help him out, but it just makes me angry at what he did...

**Flashback...**

R-really, I mean, I didn't know he hated me that much, but I do remember him cursing at me many times when we were on a mission. So when he told me about that, m-my onl-ly thing th-that I have of my father... I pull it out and check out the thing my dad gave me, I laugh.

_*Sigh* Anyways, back to the reason he betrayed you..._

_Flashback..._

I was just walking around the place trying to calm myself, it was a good evening, no fights, no trouble, but then I hear the bell ringing, once, twice, three times now? There are monsters coming and I see this kid running away from them. Well that's new, a kid running, he's also good at dodging them, no that's not it... He's just tripping all over the place... Well better help him out, I grab my sword and gun, I run towards them and kick the kid away from them, then I grab one of the monster's necks and just shoot it right in the stomach, I dodge a punch coming from a … What do you call it again? Oh yeah, a minotaur. So I just slice it with my sword, too easy. then I just shoot the rest of them down with my pistol.

Then I walk up to the kid, I was expecting a "Thank you, who are you?" or a "What's your name, can I have your autograph?" but instead I hear "I would've handled it myself." I sweat drop, wow, this kid has no manners, oh well. I take out my hand and try to help him up, but he declines it. Then he says "I defeated all of them, and had no help at all!" I wonder why he said that, oh they're all here, well I then sheath my sword and put away my gun. I walk away but I hear my master talking, "Kuro, have you no respect at all, he defeated all of those monsters and you just stood there not helping at all." Seriously? I mean I killed all of them and you just say that? I mean, has no weapon, he's just stupid. I hear gasps, did I just say that, I turn around, biggest mistake of my life, he's kissing Dawn...

_Five days later..._

I wake up, well now that there's no one around might as well, wait where's my chain, I pat around my chest, where is it, I then hear a roar, I run outside, it's a dragon, and it has my chain. Well, better go- "Hold it." I turn around looking at the arrogant face of Kalvin. "If you want to take the chain back, you better have some stuff ready, here take this." He then tosses a vial, "Drink it, it will make you know where everything is, it also lets you have a target system." I then run off, not knowing what really is in it.

**After Kuro appeared at the castle...**

Kalvin goes to Dawn and Gia. "Did you see that dragon?" Kalvin asked. The girls both agree, Kalvin then tells them that Kuro went after it, so the girls then try to run after him but Kalvin uses white magic and hits them on the head. He walks over to Cenu and Blaine and does it to them too. Kalvin goes and laughs. "Hahahaha! This is perfect! I shall conquer MagCatas! No one shall stop me!"

**Back at the castle...**

Sirzechs went over to Natsu and killed him. The other gasped as they thought Sirzechs was an ally, then Sirzechs put a Pawn on Natsu, the FIre Dragon Slayer then felt strange, he didn't feel right, his back aches and he was glowing red. "I, Kuro Metachi, command by my name, to thee, Natsu Dragneel. To allow thy soul to descend to this Earth once more. To become my devil slave. As your new master, I grant you a new life!" Someone chanted.

The others then turned to the voice. They saw Kuro Standing there with a smile, as he made Natsu his pawn. "Hi, my name's Kuro, nice to meet'cha." he greeted cheerfully. "Thanks Sirzechs, but you didn't have to kill him you know?" He said. "Anyways, I revived him, Sirzechs put a few things about devils, so I put him into my peerage."

The Fairy Tail mages were shocked, how could he just kill Natsu then make him his slave?

Kuro walks over to the other mages that were in the beds. "Man, they are dead... Well... since they are your friends, how about I revive them?" Kuro asked someone. "Okay, Kuro-san" a voice replied. (Same ritual, different names: Erza, Gray and Lucy.) "Well? Let's go train!" Kuro commanded.

**That's the end! Thank you very much for reading! Favorite, Follow, Review and Moo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for the next chapter... Training Like Hell, Devil Edition<strong>

"Hurry up Natsu! You gotta learn to read your opponent's moves!" Kuro ordered. They were training with Kuro, learning how to fight without their magic. The reason behind this was because Kuro didn't want his enemies to discover the abilities of his peerage, so he was training the to learn how to fight without magic, yet it was failing miserably. They didn't know how to fight without their magic because this was their first time not fighting without magic. But there were exceptions, his Pawns and his Queen, Natsu, Gray and Erza. They seem like they know attack without the use of magic, it was probably because they fought day after day and Erza has to always stop them.

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Logging off...**


	6. Announcement and Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas! So you guys... I'm gonna be gone during February for a vacation... The reason I'm telling you guys now... Well, I wanted something to go along with the "Merry Christmas!" So, I will see you guys next time!**


End file.
